


Lost Memories

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: It's now been five months since Barry decided to stay in this timeline, and Barry's memories from that other timeline, are gone. Why would he choose to go back to a timeline where he wasn't happy, when he was happy in this one, and so he chooses to stay in Flashpoint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Also, I'd like to give credit to Alabama-Rory on fanfiction.net for their help with parts of this chapter.

When Barry first arrived in this new timeline, everything was okay. His parents were alive, Eobard Thawne never killed his mother, and Zoom never killed his father. He had a normal childhood, and he never had to watch his parents die. He never bonded with the West family, but that was okay, because his parents were alive. There was even a Flash in this timeline so he didn't have to be.

He found out that Joe West is estranged from both his son and his daughter, and to top it all off, he was an alcoholic. Julio Mendez became the captain of the CCPD instead of David Singh. Cisco Ramon was the CEO of Ramon Industries, formally known as Star Labs. Finally, Caitlin was an ophthalmologist. Okay, he could deal with the changes, fine, he did mess with time after all. What he wasn't prepared for, was forgetting his memories one, by one.

"And here, I was starting to think you'd forgotten all about me." Eobard chuckles.

"But I am forgetting. What's happening to me?" Barry asks.

"I was wondering when you'd notice." Eobard states.

"It's like I'll be thinking of a moment from my past and then it... it vanishes. I can't get it back. Why?" Barry asks.

"Flashpoint. It's a side effect. See, I told you before. You don't know what you're doing. This new reality you've created, is starting to overwrite the reality that you and I know. So, your original life, your friends, your family, pretty soon, all of that will just fade away." Eobard answers.

"Why isn't it happening to you?" Barry asks.

"Not sure, unless…" Eobard's voice trails off.

"What?" Barry asks, and that's when Eobard laughs, loudly.

"What the hell is so funny?" Barry demands, slamming his fist on the cage.

"Your speed! The more you use it, the faster you lose your memories." Eobard laughs.

"That's fine by me." Barry states. Eobard's eyes widened in shock.

"You're bluffing." He taunts.

"No, I'm not. I will _lose_ all my memories, and I will let you _rot_ here." Barry growls, slowly walking away from the cage.

"You can't just _leave me_ down here!" Eobard shouts.

"Goodbye, Eobard." Barry growls, and that's when he walks away, leaving him to rot in the cage. It's now been five months since Barry decided to stay in this timeline, and Barry's memories from that other timeline, are gone. Why would he choose to go back to a timeline where he wasn't happy, when he was happy in this one, and so he chooses to stay in Flashpoint.

He walks into work the next morning, and that's when he sees Captain Mendez waiting for him.

"Ah, Allen, remove your things from your office." He demands. Barry's eyes widen at that statement. _Oh God, am I being fired?_

"What? Captain I, what did I _do_?" Barry shrieks.

"Didn't you get my letter? You're being promoted." Mendez asks.

"Promoted? To what?" Barry asks.

"You're our resident Metahuman Scientist now. Now come on, let's move into your new office." Mendez states, helping Barry move his stuff to his new office.

"I don't understand what's expected of me?" Barry asks, still confused about the new position.

"Well, you'll still be doing what you were doing, but your focus is metahumans now." Mendez explains.

"Thank you, Captain, I appreciate it." Barry smiles.

"Now go on, get to work." Mendez demands.

"Right away Captain!" Barry calls, slowly walking inside the office. When he gets inside the office, the first thing he sees is that fact that he has a skylight, and windows now. Barry's first day at his new job was mostly paperwork, notes, that kind of thing, but Barry didn't mind. His new office was awesome after all. After work, Barry starts walking home, that is until he sees the Flash, and the Rival going at it in the next street over. Against his better judgment, Barry decides to get closer.

Barry stares at the scene before him. Two trails of lightning were chasing each other. He continues to watch the scene, paying no attention to anything else. Before he knew it, a large vehicle was heading his way. As he stood there, he was like a deer in the headlights. _Move! Move you idiot!_ He tells himself, but he was too scared to move.

Eventually, he starts to run, and that's when he realizes that he's watching the world speed by quicker than was humanly possible. Having no idea of how to slow down, eventually, he crashes into a wall. _What the hell just happened?_ He asked, and that's when he realizes it: _I'm a metahuman._ He stares at his watch to check the time, and that's when he realizes something: _crap I was supposed to be home by now._ He feels something wet on his forehead, and that's when he decides to touch it. Yep, that's blood.

He gets home a few minutes later, to find that the wound on his head had already healed. He's still having a hard time believing that he's a metahuman. How could this have happened? Well, he certainly can't tell his parents, they'd freak. He closes the door to the house, and that's when he slowly walks inside.

When he walks inside, he blinks as images flood his mind. Him, Joe, and Iris living together since he was eight. His mother, killed by a man in yellow. His father, killed, and him screaming at someone named Jay not to kill him. He and Cisco, being friends. Him wearing some sort of red suit, and saving people. Nora looked up when Barry finally walked inside the house.

"Oh, hey Barry you're home-honey? Barry?" Nora asks with concern, walking closer to Barry. Barry puts his arm around his eyes, closing them as he tries to make sense of the images flooding his mind.

"Hey, what's wrong Slugger?" Henry asks, trying to get Barry to tell him what was going on. As the images flash in his mind, Barry starts clenching his teeth, trying to get them out of his head. Henry was worried now, these were signs of a seizure. He quickly lays him on the floor, turning him to his side just in case he starts convulsing. Barry comes out of it a couple of minutes later, and that's when he looks up at his parents.

"Barry? Sweetheart?" Nora calls, still worried.

"Why am I on the floor?" Barry calls, slowly standing up.

"That's it. I'm calling an ambulance!" Nora demands, reaching for the phone. Barry begins to panic at this point. _No! They'll find out that I'm a meta!_

"What? No! You can't do that!" Barry shrieks.

"Hey, we just want to know that you're okay Slugger." Henry states, trying to calm his son. As a doctor, he was given a watch that could detect metahumans. Metahumans may have different medical needs than he was trained for, and as doctors, they needed to know. Henry blinked when the metahuman alert went off. When Barry sees the metahuman alert pop up on Henry's watch, he panics even more. He would have run away, if his heart didn't feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. Noticing his panic, Henry turns off the alert.

"Son, when did you realize that you were a metahuman?" He asks.

"It was after work. I was watching The Flash and The Rival going at it, and the next thing I knew, this huge vehicle was coming after me. I ran out of the way, and the next thing I knew I was running faster than humanly possible." Barry explains. He was still trying to process the fact that he was a metahuman, with powers.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart, I promise." Nora tells him, motioning for Barry to get closer.

"I… I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a bit. I'm going for a walk." Barry apologizes, and that's when he walks outside the house. Once he was out of eyeshot, he starts running towards the Flash's base. The Flash, no Wally West, was the only person that wouldn't judge him for being able to run at impossible speeds, after all, how can you judge someone with powers like your own?

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Wally looks up when he sees a trail of yellow lightning come into the room. When he looks up, he sees Barry come in, in a panic. Barry’s hands were shaking when he came in, and that’s when Wally frowns. He’d reacted in a similar way when he first got his speed. He approaches Barry slowly, trying not to startle him as he gets closer.

            “Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay, alright?” Wally says, trying to reassure Barry.

            “How Wally? I’m a metahuman, and I don’t even know how I got my powers.” Barry sighs.

            “Hey, maybe you were effected when the particle accelerator went off. Your speed was obviously dormant until something triggered it.” Wally suggests. Barry’s eyes widened at that statement. _Oh my God, that explains so much._

            “Barry?” Wally calls, trying to snap Barry out of his thoughts.

            “Something happened to me earlier. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but now that I have these powers, well I don’t know.” Barry admits. Wally walks over to a chair, motioning for Barry to sit. Nodding, Barry sits in the chair as Wally joins him in the other one.

            “Now, what happened?” Wally asks. Barry sighs, slowly breathing as he forces himself to calm down. His heart has been pounding loudly in his ears ever since he got here.

            “When I started walking home from my job at the CCPD, I ended up on the next street over, and that’s when I saw you and The Rival going at it. I decided to get closer, and the next thing I knew a large vehicle was coming towards me, and I froze. At first, I was too scared to move, but the next thing I knew my powers had activated and I found myself moving at speeds that weren’t humanly possible.” Barry explains.

            “Jesus man! Also, I could train you, if you wanted.” Wally offers.

            “You’d do that? That would be awesome! Hell yeah!” Barry exclaims. Wally frowns.

            “Only one problem, we don’t really have a suit for you.” Wally informs. Barry blinks as more images come to surface. _Barry finds himself in some sort of med bay. He could tell that it wasn’t a hospital simply because of the lab equipment that was in this room. His eyes widened, however when he realized that he was in a wheelchair. Was he paralyzed somehow? Why would he be in a wheelchair with his healing?_

_Barry watched as Cisco Ramon walked into the room. This Cisco was friendlier, more carefree, and relaxed in his appearance. Barry sat back in the chair in frustration._

_“Might as well strap a bozo button on me.” He says in frustration._

_“Hey, give yourself some credit, you just broke your back.” Cisco says as he pats Barry’s back._

Wally frowns when Barry clenches his teeth and starts staring into space. Holy shit, was Barry having a seizure? Frowning, Wally lays him on the ground after folding a jacket under his head as he turns him to the side, just in case he starts convulsing. He’s started timing now, knowing that if it goes over five minutes that Barry is in trouble. What was he supposed to do, though? No hospital would know what to do with Barry. Wally’s lucky that he’s only gotten into minor scrapes, if he ever needed surgery, he’d be up a creek. To his relief Barry comes out of it about two minutes later.

            “Hey, are you okay?” Wally asks with concern. Barry blinks in confusion.

            “Wally?” He asks as he looks around. Oh, right. That timeline didn’t exist anymore.

            “Want to tell me what that was back there?” Wally asks as he helps him up from the floor. Barry sighs. Well, might as well explain.

            “I’ve been getting these… flashes. They’re more like memories really, of another life. I think I... I think I caused a butterfly effect.” Barry informs.

            “A butterfly effect? Like you traveled in time?” Wally asks.

            “I mean I’m not completely sure, but what other explanation is there?” Barry asks. He’s frustrated now, he just wants these memories to stop. He’ll never see that life again, so what was the point in having these memories?

            “Where did you get your suit?” Barry asks.

            “You know Cisco Ramon of Ramon Industries? Well Mr. Ramon, as he constantly reminds me that he likes to be called, made it for me.” Wally answers. Wally hates that smug little rich kid. Just because he has money, doesn’t give him the right to be a dick.

            “You think he’d make me a suit?” Barry asks. Wally shrugs.

            “I don’t know man, he was very adamant about not making my suit, so I don’t know if he’ll help you or not.” Wally answers.

            “Well, it couldn’t hurt to ask, could it?” Barry asks. Finally, Iris walks in the room and that’s when she sees Barry.

            “Hey Wally—who’s this?” She asks.

            “This is Barry Allen, and well…” Wally starts to say, his voice trailing off.

            “I’m a speedster.” Barry finishes.

            “Well then we need to get you a suit. We can’t have you exploding at Mach two, now can we?” Iris says. Barry’s eyes widened when he saw Iris. This was the woman he saw in that other timeline. The one that he grew up with.

            “Hey, I was joking. I’m sure that wouldn’t happen.” Iris chuckles.

            “Iris.” Barry calls. He knew her name like the back of his hand.

            “You look familiar. Hey, didn’t we used to go to elementary school together?” Iris asks. Barry chuckles.

            “Yeah, I think we did.” He answers.

            “So, you’re a speedster too huh? That’s something.” Iris comments.

            “What do you mean?” Barry asks. Surely, he and Wally weren’t the only speedsters here?

            “Well other than the Rival, Wally here was the only speedster that I knew of until you showed up.” Iris explains.

            “That must have been lonely. Well, at least there’s two of us now. Hey, maybe I can do what you do, after you train me that is.” Barry suggests.

 

 

 


End file.
